Stan Worries Too Much
by ChemicallyGood
Summary: Stan's worries for Kyle's safety come true. (Wow I suck at summaries) Contains Language and suggested themes. Kyle X Cartman Kyle X Stan
1. Chapter 1

Stan worries too much.

"Since when did you get permission to speak to me like that Jew?" Cartman yelled slamming his hand down on the cafeteria table causing everything to shake, everyone in the near vicinity turned to see what to noise was which made Stan nervous before he slumped back in his chair slightly almost mirroring what his ginger friend was doing on the opposite side of him, Stan didn't understand how Kyle and Cartman's relationship worked, no one did. They started dating last year when they were all fifteen and it surprised everyone including Kyle when Cartman walked in class late grabbed Kyle out of his chair by the green colour of his otherwise orange jacket (that wasn't the surprising part) and told him he loved him, this caused Kyle to shove him away telling him to 'fuck off' before taking his seat again, Kyle clearly thought Cartman was joking but Stan knew he wasn't, the look in his face said it all, Cartman then repeated it and asked Kyle to be his boyfriend and that's when Kyle asked if he was serious which he replied with 'yes' this resulted in the biggest smile across Kyle's pale face who then threw his arms around the large frame that stood in front of him. That was the start of something terrible and now a year later they were all sixteen and Stan could tell Kyle regretted saying yes to Eric Cartman but for some reason he found it impossible to end it but every time Stan questioned his Jewish friend about it Kyle would accuse Stan of worrying too much.

"I didn't talk to you like anything Cartman…I just simply told you that there's such thing as eating too much, which is what you're doing right now and that can result in-" Kyle began to explain before being cut off by Cartman's voice

"The fuck is this? You're not my mother Kehl!" Cartman yelled before groaning in frustration, picking his blue lunch tray up and storming off leaving Kyle and everyone else in the room feeling awkward.

"Doesn't matter how much I tell him Stan" Kyle began as he shook his head smiling to alleviate the awkwardness

"My name is not 'Kehl'" he said clearing his throat as everyone turned back to their lunches.

"I know what you're going to say Stan I'm not leaving him, I love him" Kyle said quietly trying not to let anyone else hear their conversation.

"You say that but does he love you?" Kenny added in expectantly which made both Stan and Kyle look at him with a surprised look, Stan then grunted in agreement before Kyle rolled his eyes, putting his hands up in protest not knowing what to say.

"Well…Ugh…I…You know…" Kyle said or tried to say.

"Forget it Kyle" Stan replied rolling his eyes and leaning his head on the palms of his hands refusing to look at him, it wouldn't be long before Cartman physically assaulted him and Stan dreaded the day where Kyle would turn up to his door and say 'you're right' with bruises all over his face and body. Stan didn't want to be right, he wanted to be wrong, he wished Cartman the nice guy Kyle deserved but unfortunately this wasn't the case. Stan found himself remembering the time where he had the chance to give Kyle what he deserved, a better life than what he had but at the time he was given this opportunity he was with also given the opportunity to once again date Wendy Testaburger and for some reason he could never turn her down.

Just then then bell went for them all to return for class which Stan dreaded because he knew Mr. Garrison would find some way to make his day worse someway, he always did.

"Kenny how can we make him understand? I mean, you get why I worry don't you?" Stan whispered to the blond who was crouching down to get into his locker, Kenny looked up to him and sighed shrugging before standing up with a desperate look on his face.

"I don't know, he's oblivious, has been since day one, just be there for him when Cartman inevitably explodes." Kenny replied patting him on the back before they began the long walk to class.

When they got there Kyle was already there setting his books up in front of him, he didn't even look to greet Stan or Kenny as they took a seat on either side of him. Stan had discussed with Kenny that to keep yelling to a minimal they'd take a seat on either side of Kyle, Kenny on the right and Stan on the left which did help a little bit but it didn't stop Cartman yelling out commentary of everything Kyle said which probably upset Stan more than it upset Kyle. But Stan couldn't help it, Kyle was his best friend and didn't want to see him hurt.

After class the boys all caught the bus together as usual, also as usual Cartman sat by the window with Kyle next to him and over the isle was Stan and then Kenny sat next to that window, Stan sat there listening to Kyle and Cartman's conversation, if you could even call it a conversation.

"Just so you know, I'm not apologising because I'm not in the wrong, you're in the wrong so you apologise to me" Cartman said to Kyle not even bothering to look him in the eye as he said so, Kyle just grunted in protest but the next words that came out of his mouth were

"Sorry Cartman" Stan just rolled his eyes, how could he let this happen? Was Kyle scared of Cartman? Scared of what he'd do to him if Kyle disagreed to apologise or broke up with him? Stan felt himself wincing as Kyle's words repeated over and over in his head 'I'm sorry' sorry for what? If Kyle should be saying sorry to anyone it should be himself he should be sorry for getting himself into this relationship in the first place.

"That's better" Cartman replied smiling before putting his arm around the skinny ginger sitting beside him, Stan cringed at Cartman's attempt at a public display of affection, the bus ride home always made him feel like throwing up due to the couple that sat next to him.

"Kenny, I don't know if I need to throw up because of the bus ride or because of them" Stan whispered to Kenny who just laughed as the bus finally pulled up at their stop. The boys peeled out the doors of the worn down bus before Kyle stopped Stan and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow yeah? I um…I promised I'd stay over at Cartman's house tonight but um…Keep your phone on okay?" Kyle said squeezing Stan's shoulder before nodding goodbye to Kenny and then turning on his heel to walk back to Cartman's house with Cartman himself.

"Did you hear what just said to me?" Stan asked Kenny who just stood there before nodding

"yeah dude" he replied slowly, Stan pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes before Kenny sighed and slapped him on the back before walking past him to begin his short walk home, Stan just shook his head before he made his way to his house, he turned the door knob and then pushed the door open, shutting it behind him.

"Hello Stanley" his mother said as she proceeded to dust the TV, Stan just waved as he began to make his way up to his room but then he had a thought

"Hey mum?" He asked taking a seat on the stairs placing his chin in the palms of his hands.

"Hmm?" Was all she said but Stan knew this meant she was listening. Stan cleared his throat before speaking

"If you knew someone who was in a relationship that could potentially turn violent and wouldn't listen to you when you tried to warm him…uh or her what would you do?" Stan asked tilting his head as Sharon turned around to face him with a worried look on her face.

"W-well…Stanley why don't you tell me who this person is?" She asked walking over to him, Stan raised a confused eyebrow at her

"No, this person wouldn't appreciate that, what should I do? Not you" he replied as she sat down next to him and placed a worried hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know that this relationship could turn violent?" She queried squeezing his firm shoulder

"because it's verbally violent and one person in the relationship is considerably larger than the other so if it became violent it could be fatal and I'm all out of ideas on how to help him….Or her." He replied grabbing his bag and holding it close to his chest, he was scared that he would accidentally give away who it was that he was talking about as if Mrs. Broflovski were to find out she'd probably kill Eric Cartman. Even though she knew about Kyle and Cartman's relationship they almost never stayed at Kyle's house so she was under the impression they were in a happy relationship not a borderline physically abusive one.

"I don't know Stanley, give me a few hours and I'll come up with a solution for you" Sharon said pushing the black hair off of Stan's forehead who just sighed before standing up dragging his bag behind him. Stan knew this meant that she couldn't come up with an answer so this was her 'go-to' reply. Stan reached his room and threw his bag onto the floor before sitting on his bed and kicking his brown shoes off before lying back throwing his hands over his eyes. He didn't really decide it but he was debating sleeping until dinner but thinking about it took too long and ended up falling asleep anyway.

Stan awoke to his father calling him from downstairs

"Stan! Kyle's here to see you" Stan checked the time '9:35PM" Stan slept passed dinner, he sighed as he raised himself out of his bed but when he stood up he heard his bedroom door creak open and saw Kyle stood there drenched, Stan didn't even realise it was raining outside.

"Kyle?" He grabbed Kyle by his soaking jacket and pulled him inside before closing the door, Kyle just stood there looking at him, he stunk of beer and sex, Kyle swallowed before taking his green hat off and dropping it on the floor.

"Hey Stan" Kyle said sitting down on the floor his voice severely slurred

"Guess you were probably expecting me to call you" he said smiling big pointing at him before laughing throwing his head back so it slammed up against Stan's bed

"Heh, you were wrong" he added, laughing. Stan shook his head feeling Kyle's arm to feel how wet his clothes were

"Kyle, do you want a change of clothes?" Stan asked meeting his friends green eyes, Kyle's head rolled to one side looking like he was about to throw up, Stan quickly grabbed the bucket that was in his room for this not so rare occurrence but it hadn't happened for weeks. Stan left the bucket with Kyle before leaving to grab out some pyjamas from his sturdy drawers before returning to see him violently throwing up in the bright red bucket in front of him, Stan sat next to him before trying his best to pull Kyle's red hair out of the way. Stan hated seeing Kyle like this and wished it wasn't a common thing but unfortunately it was and even though it hadn't happened for weeks he definitely didn't miss it. He sat his free hand on Kyle's soaked knee who had just stopped throwing up in the bucket and was now sat looking at Stan.

"Kyle, do you want a change of clothes?" Stan asked holding up the pyjamas in his hands, Kyle just nodded as Stan also nodded unzipping Kyle's thick jacket and taking it off before folding It up and sitting it down on the floor, this was a first. Stan had never undressed or dressed Kyle before, Kyle had always been either sober enough to dress himself or wouldn't actually need a change of clothes. Stan then slipped Kyle's equally drenched top over his head and then folded that and placed it next to his jacket.

"How long were you out in the rain Kyle?" He asked before stopping his hands just before the fly of Kyle's pants

"It was an hou...Yeah…An hour before I realised I collapsed outside your…Was it…? Yes, your house." He replied before attempting to stand up before falling over, Stan reached out and caught him

"what are you trying to do?" Stan asked holding the Jew by his waist. Kyle sat himself back down on the floor and then lay back on the floor sighing heavily.

"Come here" Kyle uttered quietly, Stan raised his eyebrow at this

"What?" Stan questioned even though he knew exactly what Kyle asked him to do.

"I said…I said come here" Kyle repeated, Stan was conflicted, he didn't know if this was what Kyle really wanted but he knew this is what he wanted even if Kyle didn't want it. Stan decided that if they did have sex Kyle wouldn't remember the next day anyway so Stan could just deny it. He took a deep breath and crawled over to the drunk boy who lay before him on his floor before crawling on top of him and meeting his green eyes. Kyle had a huge drunk smile painted across his face as he wrapped his legs around Stan's waist and began grinding his hips against Stan moaning in Stan's ear as Stan licked Kyle's pale neck, using his hands to rub Kyle's thighs, Kyle was grinding his hips and moaning in frustration, Stan knew that Kyle wanted this but Stan was already feeling guilty.

"Fuck me" Kyle whispered in Stan's ear, this pushed Stan over the edge but in the other direction.

"No…" Stan said, sitting up so he was looking down at Kyle's green lustful eyes

"Wh-what?" Kyle asked sitting up also so he was at level with Stan.

"I won't, you're too drunk to consent to this" he replied meeting Kyle's eyes once more, Kyle looked away biting his lip

"I want this Stan…" Kyle replied, Stan sighed getting off of Kyle and sitting down on his bed watching him, Stan could see that Kyle had sobered up some but not enough, not enough to consent to sex.

"You smell like sex, you've clearly already had sex I'm not going to-" he began to say but was cut off when he noticed that Kyle had bruises all over his body, his eyes widened, some of the bruises looked new but some looked old.

"Kyle, how long has he been hitting you?" Stan asked not meeting his eyes, how could this of been going on without Stan not knowing.

"Huh?" Kyle asked moving closer to Stan before placing his head on top of Stan's knees looking up at him with confused eyes.

"How long has he been hitting you?" Stan repeated biting his lip in frustration, Kyle gasped and then moved away slightly

"Stan…I couldn't tell you-"Kyle started to say but Stan cut him off

"Kyle! Answer the question, how long?" Kyle just sighed biting his lip hard looking away, Stan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and clenching his eyes shut.

"Since…Since the second week we were dating he asked me if I'd slept with you before and I said yes…After lots of persuading, that's when he first hit me and now I…I've said too much Stan just let me sleep" Kyle stated as he then lay back down on the floor unzipping his pants, Stan raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Kyle giggled quietly before meeting Stan's blue eyes

"I'm changing, I don't want to be in wet clothes anymore" he replied. Stan sighed before handing Kyle the pyjamas who was then able to dress himself, he'd sobered up enough to dress himself at least Stan thought. Stan watched as Kyle slowly got dressed into the blue Terrance and Phillip pyjamas that he wore every time he needed to change at Stan's house.

"Come sleep in the bed with me Ky" Stan suggested wriggling close to the wall as Kyle struggled to climb into the bed where Stan waited for him. As soon as Kyle was in the bed Stan took it upon himself to tuck the ginger boy into bed, Kyle snuggled into the pillow as Stan tucked the blanket in underneath him and then lay back down beside him sighing deeply.

"Stan?" Kyle asked quietly, Stan grunted in response to let Kyle know he was listening.

"Thank you" was all he said before falling asleep almost straight away, Stan couldn't sleep however. He lay awake for hours staring at the roof above him thinking about how Kyle had lied to him all this time. Kyle told him so many times that Cartman never hit him but Stan knew differently now. Stan fell asleep thinking of ways to kill Eric Cartman even though he knew he'd never fall through with any of the thoughts, it made him feel better.

When Stan woke up he didn't expect to see Kyle awake considering how drunk he was last night but there he was sitting on the edge of Stan's bed rubbing his temples.

"What time is it?" Stan asked sitting up, Kyle just shrugged turning around and meeting his eyes with a sad look in his eyes.

"Does it matter?" He replied with another question before standing up, Stan noticed he was already dressed I his clothes and Stan wondered if they were still wet.

"Kyle we didn't have sex" Stan declared Kyle just nodded saying 'I know' over and over again shaking his head.

"Stan I was drunk but I remember what happened last night, I tried to get you to have sex with me when we're both in relationship, I'm glad you changed your mind before doing it, I know you would regret it as much as I would. I have to get home, I need a shower and to sleep in my own bed, thanks for letting me stay here though, I really do appreciate it." Kyle said doing his best to smile before heading over to the door

"I'll walk you out" Stan replied softly before standing up and following him over to the door, Kyle just nodded clearly in a lot of pain. He must have the hangover from hell he thought.

"Kyle why didn't you tell me Cartman was hitting you?" Stan asked stopping Kyle on the steps, Kyle modestly replied with his usual reply

"You worry too much." Stan shook his head but Kyle just smiled at him, did he really think this? Was Stan worrying too much? Stan shook his head before protesting

"No, I don't, he's so much larger than you he could kill you if he wanted-"

"Stop" Kyle interrupted Stan's protest by grasping both of Stan's thin but firm arms in his hands and looking Stan right in the eyes.

"Please" he pleaded still holding onto Stan, Stan stood there glaring in dissent but Kyle just stared at him with a serious look on his face.

"He loves me, I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes, he loves me otherwise he wouldn't be with me. I know he loves me" Kyle replied before letting go of Stan's arms and then sighing biting his lip.

"I love you!" Stan yelled before he knew what he was saying or how loud he was saying it, Kyle stared at him with a look that wasn't that of shock but more so of anger.

"You had your chance Stan Marsh, you made your decision when you chose her over me, Cartman doesn't have a backup like you, I'm not going to be your backup anymore and fuck you if you think so!" Kyle replied indignantly before storming down the stairs and then opening and then slamming the door shut. Stan stared where Kyle was standing in embarrassment, he just told Kyle that he loved him in the spur of the moment and it made Kyle even more pissed off at him and the other thing was Stan didn't even realise whether or not he loved Kyle. Did he? Or was that outburst just a spur of the moment thing to get Kyle to listen to him.

"Shit what have I done?" Stan asked himself before lowering himself onto the floor and leaning his head on his knees staring at the floor

"Kyle hates me now" he continued before sliding his hands up and covering his face before allowing himself to cry into his hands.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle x cartman 2

For the people who are disappointed that this isn't Kyman don't worry it'll get there but it is also Style but yeah, it gets there :D sorry for the disappointment :(

The next day Stan had been sitting in his bed all day running on barely four hours of sleep due to his mind running rapidly with thoughts of Kyle. Stan checked the time '4:00PM' Kyle would surely be with Cartman right now. Stan contemplated going over there and watching them through the window, seeing what happened behind closed doors

"Fuck it" Stan uttered standing up. He grabbed his drink bottle and then walked out his door before creaking it shut behind him.

"Where are you going Turd?" I voice behind him said, Stan rolled his eyes at this

"Shelly I'm going to Kyle's, where else would I be going?" He asked her rhetorically before continuing down the stairs to the front door, he opened and shut it behind me before making his way to Eric's house. Stan didn't know what he'd see in there and he knew it wouldn't be pretty but he had to know, he had to. Stan had to know what happened when Cartman were home alone. Stan walked straight past Kyle's house which felt unnatural to him before meeting Cartman's lime green house, Stan wondered if Cartman's mum was home but the guessed due to her car being absent that he was most likely home alone with Kyle, this worried Stan, Kyle in a house alone with his dangerous boyfriend made him cringe. He got down on his hands and knees before reaching the front door and then proceeded to look in the window of the lounge room, he saw Cartman chowing down cheesy-poofs whilst watching TV, he didn't see Kyle though, was he sure Kyle was actually at Cartman's today? No, he just assumed, Stan smiled to himself remembering the stupid thing Kyle always tells Stan when he assumes things 'don't assume things, because when you do you make an ass out of you and me' which always made Stan laugh because of its unoriginality but still Kyle insisted on saying it every time without fail.

"KEHL" Stan heard which scared him out of his daydream, it was Cartman, Stan then saw Kyle coming out of the kitchen, he looked drunk yet again but sober enough to walk.

"mm?" Was all the drunk Jew managed to say meeting Cartman's dark soulless eyes.

"Come watch TV with me" Cartman said looking up at him and smiling, Kyle just stopped in his tracks, something was very wrong here Stan thought. Kyle blinked excessively before nodding and making his way over to his overweight boyfriend. Stan watched inventively then he had a thought, what would he do if Cartman started hitting him? Would he intervene and let them know he had been spying on them? Or would he stay hidden and just let Kyle get hit?

"I need you to do my homework for me" Cartman insisted not even looking at Kyle, did Cartman even love Kyle?

"Wh-what?" Kyle asked confused clearly trying his best to sit up straight.

"Don't be a sneaky Jew, you heard me" Cartman replied finally looking at him but with anger in his eyes, he shuffled closer to Kyle still with anger printed across his face.

"I uh…I guess I can do that" Kyle managed to say his eyelids fluttering, he was obviously struggling to keep himself awake, Stan wondered exactly how much Kyle had to drink if he was sober enough to walk but too drunk to keep himself awake.

"You guess…" Cartman said nodding looking away from him again repeated those words over and over again 'you guess'. Kyle just sat there not even questioning it as he sat there falling asleep.

"Kehl! You can't just go to sleep on my couch" Cartman half yelled inching closer again once again looking at him with anger, the yelling made Kyle jump but he was still looking as if he might fall asleep.

"H-huh?" Kyle asked hiccupping slightly, Cartman punched the wall behind him before rolling his eyes.

"This is my couch, not yours, mine!" Cartman replied angrily punching the wall again but this time not as hard, Stan felt himself worrying, was this how all the confrontations went? Cartman yelling at him and Kyle just sitting there innocently. Kyle was silent before Stan noticed Cartman was unzipping his pants, he looked at Kyle who just sat there with his eyes half shut.

"Blow me and I'll forgive you" Cartman uttered sitting there with his dick hanging out grinning stupidly at Kyle

"I can't blow you Cartman I'm incredibly drunk, I can't keep myself awake, I'll end up choking…" Kyle managed to say slowly turning his head to meet Cartman's hate filled brown eyes.

"What…" Cartman replied closing his eyes before speaking again

"WHAT?! You WILL suck my dick you sneaky little Jew boy"

"No…Cartman I can't"

"Why the fuck not?

"Because I will fall asleep."

"God Kehl, it's something simple, I'd blow you if you asked…"

"Then do it"

"…Well…You see I can't Kyle because I asked you to, so if I did it to you…You might not replay the favour…Kyle." Cartman again inched closer before grabbing Kyle by the jacket and glaring at him complete rage, Stan's eyes widened, he was conflicted on what to do now.

"Cartman don't!" Kyle yelled his eyelids still half closed

"Why not?" Cartman asked trying to seem innocent, tilting his head to the side and smiling at the helpless boy in front of him.

"…Stan knows" Kyle replied squeezing his eyes shut possibly to avoid seeing Cartman's face turn from angry to really fucking pissed off.

"What…?" Was all Cartman said clearly shocked, he no longer looked angry but no just looked scared, it was a look Stan never really saw on Cartman.

"He saw the fucking bruises Cartman! He saw them and I don't know what I told him because I was really drunk I only remembering him seeing them!" Kyle yelled with a desperate look on his face, then a huge thunk was heard and Kyle was on the ground holding his jaw, Stan prepared himself to stand up.

"Why the fuck were you topless or…Naked in front of him?" Cartman asked crouching down to meet his green eyes, Kyle just looked at him his mouth open in pain as he rubbed his jaw.

"Answer me!" Cartman yelled at the top of his voice punching him equally hard on the other side of his thin jaw, Kyle cried out in pain, the punch caused him to fall back and spin around landing hard on his stomach.

"I was getting changed! After you kicked me out last night it started raining really hard and by the time I got to his house I was drenched so Stan gave me a change of clothes!" Kyle replied looking back at him with tears in his eyes, Stan watched on in horror, Kyle was powerless, he was tiny compared to Cartman and it was hard to watch but Stan was still preparing himself to either intervene or run away.

"What he usually watches you get changed?" Cartman asked rubbing his temples sighing, Kyle just swallowed hard before shaking his head and replying

"No, I was…Well he had to dress me" Kyle stared at his boyfriend hopeful that he had calmed down. Cartman then lunged at him landing on top of the redheads back before slamming his head into the ground over and over again, Stan shot up without thinking and then proceeded to run to the door and opening it, all this happened so fast that he didn't even know what to do, what if Cartman came after him? He was barely larger than Kyle so he couldn't do anything even in self-defence. Stan remembered a time when Cartman didn't have the balls to hit anyone but now it seemed those days were gone. Stan burst through the front door before running over to Cartman who stopped what he was doing to look behind him, his eyes narrowed when he saw Stan.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked standing up, Stan just stood there with no clue of what to do next, there he was face-to-face with Eric Cartman who towered over him.

"I think you know…" Was all Stan said before pushing past Cartman and rushing over to Kyle who was laying there his face flat against the ground, Stan prepared himself for lots of blood, after all Cartman was slamming his head repetitively into the ground. Stan placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder and rolled him over, Kyle was surprisingly still alive and awake but barely so.

"Stan" He managed to say his breathing unsteady as he tried to lift himself up off the ground but failing but to the ground before passing out, Stan just stared at him before he felt a huge pair of hands grab him from behind and then he was getting thrown onto the couch.

"Stan, I don't want to hurt you but why are you corrupting my boyfriend?" Cartman asked crossing his arms staring at the raved-haired boy who was staring up at him with the biggest look of 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"Cartman, he needs to go to the hospital and I am not corrupting your boyfriend, you're hitting your boyfriend, he doesn't deserve that and you know it!" Stan replied raising his voice before pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning in frustration before grabbing out his phone and dialling '911'.

It was an hour before the paramedics finally arrived, Stan was sitting on the floor with Kyle desperately trying to make sure he was still breathing while Cartman stood on the side and Stan noticed he looked worried, was he worried for Kyle? Or that Stan knew that he was hitting him? When the paramedics did arrive they rushed over to Kyle who was still unconscious.

"Get the defibrillator" the large man whispered to the slightly smaller man who then just nodded and run over to the ambulance.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Cartman asked his eyes wide, he didn't even look at the paramedic when he asked this he just kept staring straight in front of him, Stan noticed then that Kyle definitely wasn't breathing.

"Oh my god…" He uttered shaking his head before covering his mouth with his hand

"my partner is just going to get the defibrillator I'm going to need you two to remain calm at all times, what's your friends name?" He asked looking up at Stan, Stan cleared his voice trying to keep himself from crying out of fear.

"Kyle" he simply said staring down at Kyle who lay there lifeless and pale. Stan half-hoped that when he said Kyle's name that he would wake up alive and well but it didn't happen. The smaller man then came in with the defibrillator before setting it up beside Kyle, the other man proceeded in taking off Kyle's jacket and taking his t-shirt off, Stan was then hit with the reality that Kyle may not wake up from this, the larger man sparked the defibrillator before uttering something to the skinnier male and who then yelled

"Clear!" Before the larger man shocked Kyle whose chest lifted up before lowering again. Stan lost it dropping to the floor before yelling

"Kyle you have to wake up!" Stan covered his mouth trying to keep himself from crying.

The paramedics were shocking him for over fifteen minutes before Kyle finally woke up catching his breath, Stan felt a sense of relief, he looked at Cartman who had a slight smile spread across his face but didn't say anything that let Kyle or Stan know that he was glad that Kyle was okay, he just stood there smiling.

"Kyle? Can you hear me son?" The skinnier man asked grabbing a flashlight out of his pocket before shining it in both of Kyle's eyes, Kyle just nodded coughing before attempting to sit up.

"Where going to have to bring you to the hospital" the larger man said standing up, Kyle and Cartman both looked at each other before Cartman replied quietly with

"No" still looking at Kyle. Kyle just grunted before looking at Stan, Stan shot an angry glare at Cartman who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Sir, he was legally dead for over an hour and fifteen minutes as far as I can tell, he needs to go to the hospital." The skinnier man interrupted with a slight shake to his voice, Stan could tell this man was afraid of Cartman who just stood there with a determined look on his overweight face.

"He's fine, aren't you Kyle?" Cartman turned to face Kyle with a desperate look printed across his face replacing the determined look. Kyle was still looking at Stan his thin lips parted as he then faced the paramedics and forced himself to smile.

"I'm fine, if I start feeling ill come down to the hospital, thankyou for your help" Kyle replied grabbing onto Stan's unsuspecting arm and proceeding to pull himself up off the ground, when he was up Stan noticed that he didn't let go of Stan's arm. He looked at Kyle but Kyle didn't respond to his look. Instead just staring at the paramedics who were packing up their things and then began walking out the door shutting it behind them.

"Kyle…I think you should've gone to the hospital…" Stan whispered in his pale ears, Kyle just laughed weakly

"Kyle you could've died not to mention the amount of alcohol you must've had to drink…" Kyle just laughed again before shaking his head at Stan, like Stan was stupid. Stan felt anger rising in him as the silence stirred around the three boys who just stood there seemingly motionless. It was Cartman who broke the silence

"Stan?" He simply said not bringing himself to meet Stan in the eyes.

"Get the fuck out before I call the cops you asswhipe, I'm seriously if Kyle wanted your help he would've asked for it…" Cartman said walking over, Stan obliged reluctantly pulling Kyles hand off of his arm and heading for the door shaking his head. He didn't want to leave Kyle but thought that Cartman probably did feel guilty that he nearly killed Kyle and Stan decided that Cartman did love Kyle in a sort of sick fucked up kind of way.

"You have my number Kyle" was all he said before opening and closing the brown door behind him. He sighed with the realisation that not only did he have to deal with the fact his best friend was in an abusive relationship and was either so in love with this fatass or he was just too scared to leave him and he still had to go to school or 'hell' as he knew it as 'hell ' these days. Stan sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, he flinched slightly expecting his mom or dad messaging him asking where he was but instead he was meet with a text from Kyle It read:

'Stan! You worry too much!'

Stan rolled his eyes turning around to see Kyle sitting in the window of the lime green house smiling and waving, Stan just rolled his eyes and turned back around before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way back to his own house. Stan was getting real sick of getting told he worried too much he thought before sneaking back into his house but instead taking a different route grabbing the ladder he hid there for Kyle and then prodding up the ladder unintentionally loudly before finally meeting his room once again,


End file.
